


The Villain

by scout (scout_eki)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, For no reason, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Sad, This Is Sad, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but like backstory, clay | dream is a scapegoat on the server, or just a loyal friend, someone please give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Dream is the villain in everybody's story, but it wasn't always that way.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 424





	The Villain

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever noticed the parallels between Dream and the Creature in Frankenstein? yeah me neither until a conversation about the book in my english class today
> 
> anyways dream apologists where y'all at
> 
> I am in no way excusing dsmp!dream's actions, but this is just some backstory to his actions, since he was always called a villain even when he wasn't doing anything wrong

Dream is the villain-  _~~he’s always the villain~~ \-  _ but it wasn’t always that way. 

There was a time when Dream had friends, friends he was loyal to and would do anything for.  _~~They weren’t loyal back~~.  _ The SMP was a place where Dream could simply hang out with his friends, away from the stress and horror of the outside world. The idea was perfect, and for a couple of months, it was.  _~~Then Tommy came.~~ _

When Tommy made an appearance, it all went downhill. Dream will be honest, the young boy reminded Dream of himself as a child- loyal, chaotic,  _~~evil~~ \-  _ but Tommy didn’t seem to feel the same way. The kid loathed him,  _~~for no reason.~~ _

When Tommy started a war,  _~~over fucking music discs~~ ,  _ Dream did his best to shut it down as quickly as possible. He tried to stop L’Manburg from being created-  _~~this was his land, not theirs~~ \-  _ but to no avail. He tried to stop the operation at its root, not letting it spread any further, but they slithered past. Their nation was built off a fake sense of independence, the roots dug into lies and, somehow, drugs _. _

They’ve called him a villain-  _~~all because he wanted a server with no conflict~~ \-  _ ever since the start. When all he was doing was trying to protect the grounds he controlled, trying to protect him and his friends-  _ and those little brats-  _ from war and bloodshed, they hated him. Even in their anthem, they labeled him a tyrant-  ~~_ they said he wanted bloodlust. _ ~~

All he’s ever wanted was peace. The SMP was built off of peace, and freedom for everybody to come in and build a house, but in the end, they would be one big community,  ~~_ not a place of conflicting nations.  _ ~~ He was never a leader of the people, he wasn’t controlling them in any way, but he is still the owner of the SMP. He didn’t establish the place for everyone to be separated, he didn’t want war,  ~~_ but Tommy didn’t seem to care. _ ~~

He was used as a scapegoat, a person to blame on the smallest of problems.  _ Oh, my sword is dull? Dream’s fault. Oh, these crops aren’t growing as well as they should be? Dream’s fault. Oh, I can’t create my own nation on a server meant for people to become one large family and tear through friendships and bonds along the way? Dream’s fucking fault.  _

The mask he wore became a symbol of evil rather than comfort, of tyranny rather than wheezing laughter. His entire person became somebody to fear, somebody to run from.  ~~_ He never did anything wrong, he became seen as evil because people labeled him that way.  _ ~~ The simple symbol of a smiley face became one of a monster. 

But Dream could deal with it,  _~~no he couldn’t~~ , he _ could deal with a group of people casting him out and slapping a label on him, all because he had his best friends by his side. They stayed with him throughout the first war, helping him control L’Manburg to the best of their abilities. Stayed by his side as he was labeled a villain, as he was targeted by an entire nation.  _~~Until they took the other side~~.  _

Yet, they never took the blame for anything. Dream defended them when they messed up, no matter what they did-  _~~why couldn’t they do the same?~~ \-  _ he took the blame. Dream didn’t want to see his friends-  _~~his family~~ \-  _ despised by everyone around them, so he started to write everything off as something he did, something he told them to do. 

Until, they abandoned him too. Tommy was the one to convince them-  _~~it was always Tommy~~ \-  _ that somehow every little thing on the server was Dream’s fault. He managed to convince them-  _~~how loyal were they really?~~ \-  _ that Dream never cared about them, that he was simply using them as leverage to gain power. 

Which, simply put, was not true in the slightest. All he’s ever done was to protect them, to make sure they weren’t targeted like he constantly was. He dethroned George so he wouldn’t get targeted and killed, he told Sapnap to stop getting into fights so he wouldn’t hurt himself, so Dream wouldn’t have to talk his way out of a punishment for the ravenette. 

But they didn’t believe a word he said. They didn’t even try and see his side-  _~~they’re just like L’Manburg~~ \-  _ they took Tommy’s words with the greatest weight in the world and took Dream’s with a grain of salt. They abandoned him as soon as Tommy got into their heads, as soon as they heard one  ~~_ untrue  _ ~~ claim from Tommy, they believed it without a second thought. 

_ Everybody seemed to have somebody, somebody loyal to them without fault, somebody who would never leave their side no matter what. Tommy had Tubbo, Techno had Phil, Sapnap had George, ~~but not Dream.~~ _

When new people joined the server, when Dream tried to welcome them with open arms, Tommy was right there spewing about how Dream’s a tyrant, about how he’s the villain in everyone’s story.  ~~_ How he was just trying to protect the people he cared about.  _ ~~ The new people immediately believed him, steering clear of Dream without a second thought, never uttering a word to the one who owned the land they stayed in.

Soon, he was alone.  ~~_ Completely and utterly alone.  _ ~~ Nobody bothered to talk to him, nobody bothered to ask him how things were going, how he was doing with this entire war going on.  ~~_ Nobody cared.  _ ~~ Everybody saw him the exact same way, as a villain and a tyrant. He became a monster in everybody’s eyes,  _~~he’s not even a human anymore~~ ,  _ and nobody bothered to look past that lens.

He was ostracized by the group of people he grouped together. The new people can’t go one second without hearing about how bad the leader of the land is, about how they need to steer clear-  _~~please, anyone, come near him~~ - _ unless they wanted to be killed on the spot. 

The only person who seemed to let him around them-  _~~for a short while~~ \-  _ was Captain Puffy. She let him follow him anywhere, she let him watch as she gathered resources for herself and her builds,  ~~_ she treated him like a human.  _ ~~ But, of course, friendships don’t last with Dream. She stopped letting him near her, started to see him the exact same way everybody else did,  _~~stopped treating him like a person.~~ _

With nobody on his side, with betrayal layered on abandonment  _~~layered on dehumanization~~ ,  _ he became the villain they always thought he was. He started to grow colder to those around him, he killed, he manipulated, he stopped trying to form friendship with new members,  ~~_ he lost himself. _ ~~ __ He became the villain everybody labeled him as, he became the monster in everybody’s stories. If they wanted a villain, they were gonna get one. 

Dream is the villain, it’s always been that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everybody enjoyed that :]


End file.
